The present invention generally relates to integration of electronic devices and services, such as those onboard a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system and method of analyzing and identifying text information and making the identified text information available for use in applications.
Electronic devices are frequently employed onboard automotive vehicles. Automotive vehicles includes a number of electronic controllers and related devices that typically employ sensors and control modules that communicate data via proprietary communication protocol(s) on a dedicated vehicle data communication bus. Additionally, many automotive vehicles are also equipped with various infotainment devices, such as an audio radio tuner, a compact disk (CD) or digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a television, and a navigation system. These devices may be individually coupled to a multimedia bus, which is typically separated from the vehicle original equipment manufacturer (OEM) data communication bus.
In addition to the onboard integrated devices, various wireless consumer electronic devices may also be utilized in the vehicle. For example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), such as personal organizers and computers, and digital music players, such as an MP3 player, brought into a vehicle by a passenger may communicate with each other or one or more devices integrated in the vehicle via wire or wireless (e.g., Bluetooth) data communication link(s).
These and other mobile consumer devices offer multiple sources of text and other information that becomes available onboard the vehicle. With the increased availability and integration of device services, some of this information can be useful in providing a wide variety of enhanced tasks and/or objectives. For example, it may be desirable for a vehicle navigation system to provide customized navigation services based on personal information that may become available from various different sources. Much of the text data available in conventional consumer devices is in the form of untagged text (e.g., notes to self or calendar entries), and hence is not readily available. To be able to use this text information, such text needs to be uploaded to the vehicle in an identifiable format. However, manually accessing this text information can be time consuming and distracting.
As future vehicles become even more intelligent and electronic devices and services are further integrated into the vehicle or brought onboard, the total functionality offered by such devices and services will grow. Additionally, different devices employ various text formats, commonly referred to as pro forma, which define a particular type of text information. The use of different text pro formas may be problematic in that it is difficult to process a wide variety of text information when different text formats are available. As a consequence, text information that is available may not be fully utilized.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a system and method of analyzing text information such that the text information may be understood and employed, such as for vehicle related services. In particular, it is desirable to provide for such a system and method that makes the text information available to other devices and services onboard the vehicle to provide for enhanced integration of electronic systems. For example, it is desirable to provide for enhanced integration and operation of various electronic devices and services such as PDAs, cell phones, and navigation systems which are commonly employed onboard vehicles.